How to Train a Wizard
by OneWithThePasta
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock (the third) is not quite like the other Vikings on the little island of Berk. For starters, he is a frail, wimpy looking boy, with ruffled brown hair and hammy-downs. All he knows is getting teased by the entire village, until he receives a mysterious letter given to him by an owl, signed by Professor Merlin.
1. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Chapter 1

"Oi, Hiccup! Git off yer lazy bum an' help me out her'!" A husky voice calls out from behind the large, wooden door. A groan could be heard from under a thick woolen blanket. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock (the third) rolled off the wooden bed and onto the hard floor. He stood slowly, yawning and stratching his back. Muttering something about breakfast, he stumbled over to the door and opened it. There Gobber was, struggling up a hill with a large barrel of wood and tools. Gobber the Belch was a buff man with a wooden peg for a leg and a hook for a hand. "Eaten by a Boneknapper," he had said.

A tired sigh escaped from Hiccup's lips before he jogged down to help Gobber. "What're we doing?" He asked curiously as he gripped the barrel. "Forgotten 'bout the dragon attack, 'ave ye now?" Gobber grunted as he set the barrel down in front of the house. Hiccup pursed his lips and looked up at the roof. Well, was was left of it. The island he lived on, Berk, had been attacked by dragons the night before. Again. The dragons come unexpectedly; only when their hungry. Hiccup had been so beat that night, he and a few other Vikings went to bed before even starting on the re-building of the burnt houses. Hiccup, of course, had not helped fight the dragons. Hiccup was a thin, scrawny kid, with no muscles whatsoever, while the other villagers were buldging with muscle; even the woman. Even the slightest mention of him helping would send the whole village in a fit of laughter. Whenever dragons attacked, Hiccup helped Gobber ready the weapons.

Clearing thoughts from his head, Hiccup climbed onto the roof with Gobber, piercing the wood with nails. "Stoik said ther' were a Nightfury las' night," Gobber said roughly, breaking the silence between them. Hiccup tried to swallow his excitment (people thought it was weird when he became interested in dragons), and cleared his throat, "Did he see it?" Hiccup asked carefully. Gobber shrugged his large shoulders, chuckling. "Not sure. Why don' ye go an' ask him?" He replied, "I can finish it up her'." Hiccup smiled lightly and climbed off the roof. "Thanks, Gobber," He said, before stumbling off to find Stoik the Vast.

Stoik was ordering some Villagers around when Hiccup found him. "Hey, dad," Hiccup said awkwardly. "Hello, son. Come to help?" asked Stoik scruffly. Hiccup bit his lip before laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, dad, I was coming to ask about the Nightfury you saw?" He said, the slightest stringe of hope hanging in his tone. Stoik sighed, rubbing head. "Hiccup, yer my son. Ye've got to stop wondering about those dragons and train to kill them," Stoik said, trying to keep his patience. Hiccup sighed. "Worth a shot," He said as he turned to leave. "Hiccup, I've signed you up fer dragon fighting class, starting in September!" Stoik yelled as Hiccup turned the corner. Hiccup kicked a large stone angrilly, only to wince in pain and sit on it.

After a few minutes of grumbling and groaning, Hiccup stood and pushed past his fellow villagers to get to his house. Then he noticed Astrid Hofferson and her 'gang' helping out with the building. Shrugging, Hiccup jogged over to them, smiling slightly. "Hey, guys, do you need any hel-" Hiccup started, but was instantly interupted by Ruffnut Thorston, one of the twins. "We don't need your help. All you'll do is mess things up," She spat, poking him in the chest, then pushing him to the ground. They all laugh, and walk away, pushing past the crowd. Hiccup stood slowly, dusting off his pants, looking at them longingly before sighing and saying,

"I wish I could leave this place."


	2. The Letter

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so critic me as much as you'd like. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Disney/Dreamworks. The main characters are Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack, aka 'The Big Four'. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in Harry Potter, Disney, or Dreamworks. They belong to their rightful owners.

NAT: Thank you so much for the review! I take it to heart, honestly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Letter<p>

The Nightfury sighting had not left Hiccup's mind when he curled up in bed that night. He lay on the piece of furniture, staring at the empty wall in front of him. Turning over, Hiccup closed his eyes, his head exploding with questions and thoughts. Sitting up abruptly, he grabbed the dragon book on his nightstand, flipping the pages slowly. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows as he skimmed over the last page. "If only these were filled out.." He muttered to himself, squinting at the small writing, which looked near identical to his own.

_**Nightfury**_

_**Speed: Unknown**_

_**Size: Unknown**_

_**The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**_

Hiccup flipped the page, and looked at the lightly drawn picture in the middle of it; something he had never noticed before. It was a dark creature with beady eyes, with large wings and nubs on the tip of its head. Hiccup didnt know how, but he had a strong feeling in his gut that the creature staring up at him from the page was a Nightfury.

The sound of beating wings woke the Viking with a start. "Not again..!" he grumbled, assuming the dragons were back. He slid off the bed, The Book of Dragons falling to the ground as he stumbled over to the large window in his bedroom. From the position of the moon, it seemed around midnight, perhaps a bit after. Hiccup squinted at the night sky, searching for a hoard of raging dragons, only to see a single figure flying straight towards him. The boy backed away into the bed, his eyes widening as the creature landed on his windowsill. It folded its wings to its sides, revealing itself to be a harmless brown pygmy owl (his face looked rather tired and irritated). Hiccup stood slowly, reaching out to stroke its feathers. The owl seemingly rolled its eyes and stuck out its leg, a small white envelope hanging from it. Hiccup untied it gently and clutched the letter, watching the owl fly away quickly. Hands shaking, he turned the letter over, reading the front.

_Mr. H Haddock_

_The Little House on the Hill,_

_Twelve Days North of Hopeless,_

_A Few Degrees South of Freezing Death,_

_Island of Berk_

Hiccup tore open the letter and read the inside slowly.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Merlin Ambrosius_

_Dear Mr. Haddock,_  
><em>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.<em>  
><em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_  
><em>Professor Maleficent<em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Hiccup reread the letter time and time again, assuming this was a joke. His head began to spin and he slumped onto his bed, his heart nearly pounding through his chest. Maybe he was going to leave this place after all. Hiccup slowly feel asleep, hugging the letter tightly on his chest.

* * *

><p>PS: I planned on having the letter in a cool cursive font, but then I found out you cant really do that on this site. sigh.<p>

Also, sorry for the short chapter again. many brain farts. Promise the next few will be longer!


End file.
